


The Forest

by IzumakiSon



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood and Gore, Cannibalism, Horror, Monsters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:15:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27759001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzumakiSon/pseuds/IzumakiSon
Summary: The woods near my house are wonderful, and that's where I met my friend. He's gonna help me get payback on my mean grandmother.





	The Forest

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick warning, this will be pretty bloody and graphic. With that in mind, I hope you enjoy the story.

The forest hears me. It talks to me too sometimes, when it's late at night. It says scary and not nice things about my mom and dad, but the forest really likes me for some reason. My Grandma always says that if I'm bad the woods will eat me up. I tell her all the time that that's not true. I tell her that the forest wants to gobble her up, it even said so. I really want her to get gobbled up too. She's mean to me when mommy and daddy go to the village. She yells at me a lot and says I'm naughty. She always says things like "don't climb the walls" or "stay on the ground"! I hate her, and I want the woods to eat her!

Tonight, she sent me to bed early, for no good reason! That was the last straw! Lying in bed, I spoke with the woods. I told the forest that I wanted her to be eaten up! The forest laughed and said that the trees would send someone to eat her up tomorrow night. The rest of the night and the next day passed far too quickly. I spent the whole day laughing and giggling, 'cause the old hag had no idea what was coming to her.

That night, I had a big glass of water before I went to bed. I wanted to be sure I'd wake up in time to see her get gobbled up! I was almost too excited to sleep, but eventually, I shut my eyes and I managed to fall asleep.

I woke up a few hours later, having to go to the bathroom! My plan worked. So even though my bed felt nice and cozy, I really had to get up! I walked to the bathroom and did my thing. I was gonna go back to bed after, but luckily, I remembered to check on grandma first. I almost forgot! She was gonna get eaten up tonight. Maybe I'd get to watch the woods do it? That'd be so dang cool!

I crept down the stairs that led to her room. Then, as quietly as I could, I began to open her door. It was kinda hard to tell in the dark, but I was pretty sure her eyes weren't open. I crawled into the room still being nearly silent. I tried not to squeal with delight. I didn't miss any of the good parts yet, but I felt just a little twinge of fear. Would Mom and Dad get mad if there was a big mess after granny had been eaten? I hoped not, but grandma had to get eaten! She deserved it! A bloody mess was a small price to pay for pay back. 

Suddenly. I heard a very soft knock on the front door.

I left her room, and tiptoed over to the front door and very slowly got it open. The door had always been creaky, and I couldn't risk waking grandma up. She'd try and run away! At my front door, standing on the porch stood a friend of mine from the woods. I call him Mr. Tree-Man! He didn't like to talk much, and he looked kind of scary. His arms and his legs looked like pointy tree limbs and his skin was made out of bark. He didn't have any eyes or ears, but he always could see me and understood what I was saying. I didn't really like looking at him though. He looked kinda creepy honsetly, but still, I really liked him. 'Cause his mouth is super cool! It could open really wide, just like a snake's! I saw him eat a whole deer one time, in just one bite!

Unable to contain my excitement, I gave him a big hug and whispered. "Follow me, she's this way." I led him over to her room and let him inside. He crept over to her bed, and to my delight, he didn't eat her whole. That'd be way less cool than what actually happened.

He pinned her arms down nice and tight, and then quickly bit off her leg! That way she can't run away! That woke her up, but it didn't matter. She'd be dead soon. She let out a loud, pained scream. When she saw me and Mr. Tree-Man in her room, tears began to flow freely. "Honey, run!" She said, the terror and dread in her voice and her eyes made me so happy! That's what you get when you're mean to me! I think Mr. Tree-Man liked how scared she was too. He must've been too excited or really hungry, because he quickly bit off her other leg. Normally, he liked to slowly eat each limb one by one.

Instead, he got his mouth to open wide and a vine came out of it wrapping her up tightly. Then, it brought her into Mr. Tree-Man's mouth! He shut it and I could hear the crunching of her bones, a mixed with granny's muffled screams, before they slowly died out.

"Thank you, Mr. Tree-Man." I said, then I gave him another hug. He gave me a pat on my head, and I made a face. He got old lady blood in my hair! Then, Mr. Tree-Man left the way he came.

As soon as he left, tears came to my eyes. Mr. Tree-Man had left such a big mess in granny's room. There was blood everywhere! Now I'd get in trouble for sure! Mom and Dad will be so mad! I quickly dried my tears though. Worst case, Mr. Tree-Man makes another visit.


End file.
